


The Lucas Quandry

by jujubiest



Series: The Lucas Compendium [1]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas introduces Dr. Morgan to his perfect boyfriend, much to Dr. Morgan's horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucas Quandry

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of the following prompt:  
> "I want Lucas and Adam. Together.
> 
> Like now.
> 
> Lucas asked what if it was the evil he was attracted to, right? Perfect set up. Whether Adam is just using him or not, I don’t know. And I don’t really care. It’ll be perfect either way.
> 
> Please write even a small fanfic for this for me."  
> Source: http://food-fandom-freak.tumblr.com/post/115486817939/forever-ship-prompt
> 
> I don't actually remember whether Lucas knows what Adam looks like, so if needed this can be set pretty much wherever it needs to be in the story to make sense.

Henry stared, horrified, the noise and bustle of the bar blurring into meaningless background. He didn’t know what to do; Adam was right there, sitting next to Lucas at the bar, their shoulders almost touching. If Henry approached or raised a cry, Adam could end Lucas and disappear into the crowd before Henry even had a chance of stopping him.

And that, he thought, was likely exactly what Adam was counting on. It could not be a coincidence that he appeared here, in a place Henry normally felt so safe, and right next to his sweet but hapless coworker.

Just at that moment, Lucas turned and saw him, a smile breaking out over his face. Then, to Henry’s astonishment and compounded horror, he turned and took Adam’s hand, and then made his way over, still grinning, murderous immortal sociopath in tow.

“Dr. Morgan! Hi! I’m sorry you could make it! I mean, I’m glad I forgot to call…no…I mean…everyone else had to cancel! I meant to call and let you know.”

“That’s quite alright Lucas,” Henry forced out, trying to keep his voice calm and his expression genial. He needed to find a way to get Lucas away from Adam. He looked hard at the man in question, who stared back at him, eyes twinkling with dark amusement. He was fighting a smile, but there was also…something else. Something that didn’t quite add up, and Henry couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Oh!” Lucas seemed to have noticed that Henry was glaring a hole through his new appendage. “Right. Dr. Morgan, this is Ethan Durant. He’s my…uh, well—”

“Boyfriend,” Adam put in, his voice light and pitched a little higher. It made him sound young. He put out his free hand, all sheepish smile and bright eyes. Henry took it, dumbfounded. “Lucas has trouble saying the word, for some reason.”

“Still trying to make myself believe I could be so lucky,” Lucas said, blushing a little at his own candor and not meeting either of their eyes.

“Yes,” Henry muttered under his breath, “This goes quite beyond my suspension of disbelief as well.” Lucas didn’t hear him, but Adam did.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Dr. Morgan,” he said, all friendliness. “Lucas has told me so much about you and the work you do together. Amazing, the things you’ve accomplished!”

“Yes, well…thank you. I’m afraid he’s never mentioned you before,” Henry said shortly. Lucas frowned, but he couldn’t feel bad about his rudeness. He didn’t have time for social niceties; he needed to get Lucas  _away_ from Adam before he could get caught any more squarely in the crossfire of this strange little war between them.

“Well, I’m sure you have more important things to talk about at work than boyfriends,” Adam said, still flawlessly polite. Lucas grinned at him from ear to ear, practically glowing. Henry felt a pang for him; Ethan Durant  _did_ seem absolutely perfect. If only he were real.

“Yes, speaking of work—I actually came to break up the party myself, I’m afraid,” Henry said. “There are a few odd details of the Heidelman case I wanted to go over with you again, Lucas. But if you’re otherwise engaged, I can muddle through alone.” He was being ridiculous, flattering Lucas that he needed him. Not that he didn’t, but it wasn’t as though he couldn’t do the job by himself. He was hoping Lucas, always so eager to be helpful, always looking for a show of camaraderie between them, would leap at the unprecedented request for assistance.

“Oh!” He looked surprised, and pleased. Not the least bit suspicious. No, Henry supposed he wouldn’t be. It wasn’t in his nature to question people’s motives, which was probably how Adam had fooled him so thoroughly. Henry had the decency to hate himself for using the same tactics, even if he was doing it out of a sincere desire to save the man’s life.

“Well,” Lucas went on. “Ethan and I were just about to go to dinner, but—” He looked pleadingly at “Ethan,” who gave him a soft-eyed, adoring smile so genuine that Henry almost believed it.

“You go ahead,” he said. “Go help Dr. Morgan hunt down the criminal element. I’ll call you later.” He pressed a kiss to Lucas’s temple, squeezed his hand, and melted away into the crowded bar.

Lucas turned dreamy eyes on Henry. “He’s the best.”

“Yes, he is quite charming,” Henry conceded. He took Lucas by the elbow and began to steer him toward the door, remaining alert to every movement in their direction as he did so. He didn’t release the other man until they had reached the relative quiet and emptiness of the street.

“So,” Henry said, schooling his voice into polite interest. “Let’s make our way back to the office, shall we? And on the way, you can tell me all about the delightful Mr. Durant.”

Lucas looked as though he couldn’t believe his ears, but he was all too happy to comply with Henry’s request. They turned and headed down the street towards the nearest subway entrance, Lucas talking a mile a minute and Henry listening with growing alarm and concern.

* * *

Much later that night, Henry sat waiting on a bench in a dark, deserted corner of the park. He stood and turned when he heard approaching footsteps, to see Adam emerge from a patch of shadows, his face etched in the hard, familiar lines that had been absent on the smiling face of Ethan Durant.

“What sort of game are you playing with Lucas?” He demanded. Adam just smiled, a chilling expression.

“I doubt you would believe me if I told you I find him…interesting. But I wonder, Henry…is it because you think me incapable of such a sentiment, or because you yourself have never bothered to notice him?”

“You’re right,” Henry said. “I don’t believe that for a second. And I’m warning you, Adam. Leave Lucas be.”

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Adam’s grin widened grotesquely. “As usual, Henry, your vaguely threatening warnings lack teeth. I suggest you worry less about what I have planned for Lucas, and more about what I have in store for you.”

“I can take care of myself. I know what you are. Does Lucas?”

“Do you imagine that if I told him he would look at me with horror as you do? Lucas is a romantic. He lives in a world of wishful thinking and endless possibility. Learning the truth would make his day.”

“He would never condone the monstrous crimes you’ve committed.”

“No, I don’t think he would,” Adam said, his eyes almost sad. “But do you know…I think he might love me in spite of them.”

“You actually want him to love you?” Henry could not force the two concepts together in his mind: Adam and Lucas. Adam and  _love._

 _“_ Do you think because my long life has made me a monster I have forgotten about love?” Adam asked harshly. “Do you think only the innocent are permitted loneliness and longing?”

Henry was struck silent by the edge of real pain in Adam’s voice. He slipped his hands into his pockets, clenching them against the numbing cold. He regarded Adam for several long moments.

“Ethan Durant,” he said finally. “It’s a bit on the nose, isn’t it?”

Adam permitted himself a smile. “It’s possible I have an overdeveloped affinity with narrative symmetry to go along with my flair for the dramatic.”

“Lucas is not a part of your narrative,” Henry said sharply. Adam raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t keep me from Lucas,” he said, all trace of a smile gone from his face. “If I want to be near him, I will be near him, and my reasons are none of your concern. I suggest you don’t fight me on this one, Henry.”

And he was gone, slipping into the shadows and leaving Henry cold, alone, and full of dread.


End file.
